Washing machines typically include a cabinet which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly can be positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the wash load loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain the soiled water to a draining system.
It has become increasingly desirable to reduce water consumption in washing operations. As such, there has been a growing trend towards reducing the water levels in top load washing machines. In these circumstances, clothes or other items located towards the top of a wash load in a top load washing machine may have difficulty turning over due to the lack of mechanical action and the reduced water level. The items that are situated above the reduced water level have a difficult time getting cleansed and have a difficult time having soap that is poured on top of the wash load rinsed away.
Thus, a need exists for a top load washing machine that provides for the more efficient cleaning of clothes located above a reduced water level in top load washing machines. An apparatus that rapidly dumps a large amount of water on the wash load, thereby driving water through the wash load at an increased rate, would be particularly useful.